Operation: WOODCHUCK
WOODCHUCK: '''W'e O'verly '''O'bviously and 'D'estructively 'C'an 'H'aul 'U'ranium to 'C'orbin, 'K'entucky'' Ben and Co. are called to help bring some uranium from the base in Florida to a secret base in Corbin, Kentucky. But, of course, there's someone after it. Can that someone be stopped? Plot Ben and Co. were flying in Kevin's ship toward the Florida base from Fame. They landed, and were met by Colonel Rozum and Max. (Max): What took so long? (Ben): Just another Techadon sent to us by Argit. (Rozum): Well, come on in for the mission details? (Max): Don't tell anyone. It's top secret! They entered a soundproof room and locked the door. (Rozum): We have discovered a hidden property in uranium. If we can pack enough energy into it, it will explode with so bad an explosion that a small amount of it could destroy an entire city! We need to take a small amount of it to a secret underground base in Corbin, Kentucky, for further testing. The mission is called Operation: ''W''e ''O''verly ''O''bviously and ''D''estructively ''C''an ''H''aul ''U''ranium to ''C''orbin, ''K'''entucky. (Ben): You do realize that that spells "Woodchuck", right? (Rozum): ...No. Anyway, take this in your ship. Suddenly, the door opened, and ten or so people carrying a big box about five feet high, long, and wide walked in. They lowered the box to the ground. (Ben): You call that a small amount?! If we crash, it'll blow up the state! (Rozum): Relax. This hasn't been charged yet. Now go! My men will help you load this into your ship. The men came back and took the big box out, and Ben and Co. followed them. They went past Kevin's ship. (Kevin): Hey! What's the big idea?! They took the box into a small, beat-up looking ship with paint chipping off, showing rust underneath. (Kevin): I am ''not flying that thing! (Rozum): Your ship might be all fancy, but this ship here has a superior system of weapons in it. (Kevin): I suppose they might make up for my years of humiliation. (Gwen): Kevin! Come on, let's go. They went into the ship, and took off. ... It was slow-going, but pretty smooth. But suddenly, Dr. Animo teleported in with his latest, still slapped-together-looking machine. (Animo): I, Dr. Animo, have found enough uranium to fuel my Ultimizer! It will evolve my mutant animal army to their equivalent Ultimate forms! As he said that, he held his Ultimizer into the air. (Kevin): Gimme a break! He opened the floor hatch that was just behind Animo. Then, Animo lost his balance and fell out! He plummeted to the ground, but fell into a lake. (Animo): I, Dr. Animo, will return— He stopped short, and realized that crocodiles were swimming toward him. (Animo): Um... HEEEEEELLLLLP! (Gwen): Are you sure he landed in that lake? (Kevin): Pretty sure. (Ben): And you're sure that there aren't any crocodiles? (Kevin): Umm... maybe? They flew off into the distance. ... They're now flying out over an open field. (Gwen): Um, this is Texas. We're going the wrong way. (Kevin): No, it isn't! This navigator shows that we're over Kentucky right now! (Ben): Uh, that's the demo sticker that was never taken off. (Kevin): Oh. He peeled it off, showing a much more realistic version of the screen, which showed that they were over Texas. (Kevin): Great. Suddenly, there was a warning light. (Ben): We're getting shot at! Gwen and Ben looked out the window, and saw slightly smaller than usual Techadon flying toward them! (Ben): Trouble. Techadon trouble! (Kevin): Oh boy. Suddenly, it flew right under their ship, and drilled a hole right up through the bottom about four feet across. It landed on the floor, and took off its head, revealing that it was a suit with Argit in it! (All): Argit?! (Argit): Hey, Kevin. Like this new Techadon suit? I made it illegally from a smashed Techadon. (Kevin): You do realize that you drilled that hole right through our engine, right? (Argit): What? They started to descend as fire stopped coming out the back. (Argit): What an opportunity to grab that uranium and ditch you guys! (Ben): I'm afraid I can't let you do that. (Gwen): What can you turn into that can beat Argit, fly, and is strong enough to keep the ship up? (Ben): Don't know. Oh, wait! (Transform) An epically epic transformation sequence played out as Ben turned into... (Ben): [[The Ultimate Alien|''Ultimate Alien!]] (Argit): That's new! (Ben): Not really. He grabbed Argit, and flew out under the ship, which was about to crash into the ocean off the coast. He split his mouth, and shot Ultimate Spidermonkey web onto the bottom, stuck Argit onto it, and shot more web at him, only uncovering his head. (Ben): That ought to hold you! He then started to push the ship up. Even as The Ultimate Alien, it was still hard. Argit was also squirming like crazy. He finally worked his arm free and shot Ben with a laser from his hand. Ben went flying off, and detransformed before landing in the ocean. (Ben): Hey! (Argit): This uranium is mine! Argit flew up through the hole, and faced Kevin and Gwen, who were trying to steer the ship up with its wings as much as they could. (Kevin): Gwen, take the wheel... er, pilot stick thingy. I'll take care of Argit. He walked over into the cargo room. Argit just blasted the whole wall off. Kevin opened up the crate with the uranium, revealing that it was just a bunch of packing peanuts with a soda can-sized cylinder inside which actually held the uranium. (Kevin, mimicking Ben's first transformation into ChamAlien): ''Overkill! He turned to Argit. (Kevin): If this thing crashes, this uranium explodes. I'm not gonna let it crash. Gwen was turning around every two seconds to see how Kevin was doing. Then Kevin started to absorb the uranium's energy! (Gwen): No! Kevin then stopped, threw down the cylinder, and sparked up his hands. Then he zapped Argit. This sent him flying just over the hole, shorted out his suit and broke it off him, and made Argit and the suit pieces fall out of the hole and into the ocean. (Kevin): Eat that! (Gwen): Kevin, are you...? (Kevin): Okay? No! He shot some energy at her, but she blocked it with a mana shield. She then looked out the window, and saw that they were ten seconds from crashing. (Gwen): You've gotta be kidding me! Then, a giant white and red hand picked up the ship. It was Ben as Way Big. He then bent over, set the ship on the beach just like that, and walked over. (Gwen): Ben! Kevin absorbed the uranium! (Ben): I know. He reached down and picked up Kevin. (Kevin): You can't stop me! I have uranium power! (Ben): I can stop you, and I will, just like last time! Sorta. He set Kevin down, and then shot a cosmic ray at him! This cancelled out the uranium energy, and sent it out in a glowing spark, zig-zagging around toward the ship, and into the uranium cylinder, which then started glowing just like before. (Ben): And I just did. Ben then detransformed. (Kevin): Thanks for that. But my head still hurts. (Gwen): At least that's over with. But how are we going to get to Kentucky? (Ben): I've got an idea. He slammed down the Omnitrix's dial. We see a green flash that filled the screen, and then the scene cuts to the secret base in Kentucky, where an officer was waiting. Then, Ben teleported in as Alien X with Gwen and Kevin. Ben was holding the cylinder. (Officer): What took you so long? Give me that! He took the cylinder, and put it in a hole in a cube that was a foot wide, high, and long. He then stuck an adapter into a big, fancy outlet on the cube, and plugged a toaster into it. He then loaded it with two slices of bread. (Officer): Watch and learn. He pushed down the bar on the toaster, and a blue spark traveled along the cord from the cube into the toaster, which started glowing and sparking up. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin watched with confused expressions. Then, it all stopped, as the toaster popped up with a ding. (Officer): Success! He pulled out one of the slices of toast and took a bite. (Officer): Mmm! Delicious golden brown! (Ben): Did we just go through all that trouble so you could toast some toast? (Officer): Not just any toast! These uranium-powered toasters will be a big hit! (Ben): Yeah. Right. He then took out the cylinder from the cube, and held it in front of the All-Power-Trix, which scanned it with a green, pink, and blue multi-colored beam. (All-Power-Trix): New power found. It then sucked the uranium's power into itself. (All-Power-Trix): Main battery and five reserve batteries charged 100%. (Officer): Did you just...? (Kevin): Dude. It's toast. Then they left. (Officer): But... but... but... THE END ---****--- Roads (short, I know) Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise